The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pet accessories and more specifically relates to a dog waste collection (and disposal) system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people in modern society have pets. The rapid increase of urban population and increasing popularity of dogs and other pets has created a serious sanitary problem in connection with the disposal of pet waste, and in particular dog waste. Many pet owners have allowed their animals to deposit solid waste on both private and public property, a number of communities have enacted by-laws requiring pet owners, under penalty of fine, to retrieve and dispose of waste created by their pets to keep public health and cleanliness at a respectable level.
While a number of devices have been proposed for the purpose of collecting and disposing of pet waste, they have suffered from various disadvantages. Some devices are not completely disposable and, therefore, require some degree of cleanup. Other types of devices, both of the disposable and reusable varieties, are bulky or inconvenient to carry while walking the animals. This is not desirable.
Some pet owners will simply place a plastic bag, such as a plastic grocery bag, in a clothing pocket for retrieval when needed. The use of a plastic bag may be messy and inconvenient. It is also desirable that dog waste be picked up entirely with no residue left behind. Further, individuals in general do not like to have any touch-contact with the feces being removed. A suitable solution is desired.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. Nos. 2004/0090073 to Timothy Edwards; 2009/0079211 to Thomas Eugene Colaiano; 2013/0292957 to Sara Paculdo; U.S. Pat. Nos. D485,025 to Timothy Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,845 to John Harbert Bernard; U.S. Pat. No. 8,292,339 to Alexander E. Auseklis, International Patent Nos. CA2394421 to John Roy St.; and CA 2246596 to Bradley J. Clegg. This art is representative of pet accessories. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a dog waste collection (and disposal) system should provide an efficient means for collecting and disposing dog waste in a sanitary manner and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable dog waste collection (and disposal) system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.